1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a toner supplying means that supplies toner to a cleaning means that cleans the surface of an image bearing member.
2. Related Background Art
In recent years, stable image formation is sought in image forming apparatuses using an electrophotographic method. One factor that is necessary to achieve stable image formation is stable cleaning of the surface of an image bearing member.
When bias is applied to the power supply portion of a transferring means, a toner image formed on an image bearing member is transferred to an intermediate transferring material or recording material in the transferring position.
After transfer, a blade member that comes into contact with the image bearing member is preferably used as means for cleaning the surface of the image bearing member. The reason being is that such a configuration is simple.
However, when a blade member comes into contact with an image bearing member as a cleaning means, a problem exists in that the blade member is rolled up when low density images are formed continuously, and therefore cleaning cannot be adequately performed.
Therefore, at a time when an image is not formed, a toner image for supply is formed on an image bearing member and toner is supplied to the cleaning means. In addition, in order to efficiently supply toner to the cleaning means, when the toner image for supply passes through a transferring position, a bias applied to the power supply portion of the transferring means is turned OFF (0 V).
However, even when the bias applied to the power supply portion of the transferring means is turned OFF (0 V) when the toner image for supply passes through the transferring position, most of the toner of the toner image for supply is transferred to an intermediate transferring material or the like in the transferring position. Thus, the problem exists that sufficient toner is not supplied to the cleaning means.